The hunt
by littlemirana
Summary: Sakura and Ino, both terrible at studying get a chance to join Seikyou High, one of Japan's most prestigious schools. Deception and lies await.


''Sakura, wait up for me!'', Ino shouted at Sakura Haruno.

''Run faster.'' Sakura shot back at Ino, as she paced towards her home.

Sakura and Ino, both 17 have been friends for the past 2 years. They met at Gugudan middle school. Friendship wasn't easy for them since Ino bullied Sakura throughout the duration of their first year for having a large forehead. Eventually, they sorted out their differences when an incident caused them to come closer and open up to each other.

* * *

Second year of middle school, a school trip to Kyoro woods was planned out for Class A, the class Sakura and Ino were in. As per usual, Ino and her lackeys kept making fun of Sakura's forehead calling it as wide as the ocean. Only this time, Sakura wasn't getting instigated. Unlike the many other times Sakura lashed out at Ino, she was calm this time around. This perplexed Ino, but she didn't think much of it. When they reached their destination, everyone was split into groups and given a map to explore the area. Sakura and Ino were unfortunately put into the same group and this frustrated both of them.

''I am stuck with you huh? That's great. Can this day get any worse?'' Ino lamented.

''I don't care. I am not going with you.'' Sakura said as she started making her way down into the woods.

''I don't want to be paired up with someone like you too, you know?'' Ino asserted catching up to Sakura.

''I never said I don't want to be paired up with you. I simply don't care. I am going to explore this place alone. You can go about on your own.'' Sakura said calmly.

Ino could somehow sense that not everything was right with Sakura. She isn't always this unresponsive. Ino then decided to do what she always does best. Bully Sakura more.

''Hey, forehead! Are you on your period or something? Why are you so triggered?'' Ino asked provoking Sakura yet again.

''Ino, I am not in the best of my moods right now and I don't want to get involved in a fight. Leave me alone.'' Sakura lashed out before storming off.

Ino tried to catch up to Sakura but in vain. Following the directions of the map, Ino started looking for Sakura screaming her name. After an hour of exhaustive search, Ino reached a dead end. Her face full of dismay as Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Gasping for air, Ino collapsed to the ground with her face cupped in her arms about to cry when she felt someone touch her shoulder on the back. A familiar voice called out to her.

''Ino, I am here.''

''Why did you run away like that? We were paired up. If you were to die or anything was to happen to you, people would blame it on me.''

''That's what you are worried about? That you would receive the blame?'' Sakura asked Ino.

''Yes'' Ino replied with a straight face.

As Sakura started walking away with a gruff expression on her face, Ino stretched her hand out and stopped Sakura from leaving.

''Fine! I was worried. You have been acting really strange for the past few days. Is it... Is it because of the kiss?'' Ino hesitantly asked Sakura.

''K-kiss? No! I-I mean wasn't that kiss just a mistake? That's what you said! I am trying not to think about it. I have something else on my mind as of now.'' Sakura's face fell flat as she said that.

''Well, what is it?'' a concerned Ino asked Sakura.

''I am actually worried about a childhood friend of mine who is studying in Seikou High. He says he is getting bullied at his school and he attempted suicide just last week. I talked to him and he says he is fine but I am really worried about him.'' Sakura grimaced.

''This friend of yours... he is really important to you, huh?'' Ino asked.

''Yes'' Sakura answered earnestly.

''He has such an important friend in you Sakura. As long as you keep talking to him and let him know that he is not alone, he will eventually be alright. Don't you think?'' Ino said looking at Sakura.

''Yes, maybe'' said Sakura, the gloomy expression still loitering her eyes.

''Hey... How about we go visit this friend of yours? Seikou high is in Tokyo right? We can do that next week.''

''You will come with me?'' Sakura asked with her face lightning up for the first time in a while.

''Yes, you idiot! I will go with you.'' Ino smiled as she lightly patted Sakura's head.

''Thanks'' Sakura said as she tried to evade Ino's gaze. Ino couldn't help but notice the red tinge on Sakura's cheeks. Ino wondered if Sakura was actually blushing. She slowly moved her hands towards Sakura and lifted her head up. Lightly brushing Sakura's hair aside, Ino looked closely at Sakura's face. The sun about to set, Sakura looked so beautiful in the soft light with her emerald like eyes glimmering, and her pink lips looking even brighter against her pale skin. Ino inched closer to Sakura's face and placed her index finger on Sakura's forehead slowly bringing it down to her nose, and then to her lips. Sakura squirmed a little and bit her lower lip nervously. Ino not taking her eyes off of Sakura pressed her lips softly against Sakura's. They both moaned as Ino's tongue danced on Sakura's and felt lost in the moment.

Slowly pulling away, Ino whispered to Sakura in her ear, ''that was not a mistake.''

* * *

''Sakura, wait up! Why are you so fast?'' Ino called out to Sakura once again.

''They said something about Seikou accepting students with low score. I need to quickly go and check it out.'' Sakura rushed towards her home.

''Call me!'' Ino shouted at Sakura and sighed before making her way back to her own home.

Sakura banged on the door impatiently as Tsunade, Sakura's mom opened the door and nagged at Sakura for her impatience.

''Mom, where is the paper?''

''The paper? It's on the table. Why do you want the paper? You can barely read.'' Tsunade quipped.

''Haha funny mom!'' Sakura answered sarcastically as she started rummaging through the contents of the table vigorously till she found the paper.

''Seikou high, one of the most highly ranked private schools in Japan has decided to accept students who have barely passed the senior high school entrance exam this year. People believe this is part in due to the many accusations the school incurred last year when a student of the school Shin, committed suicide. Claims are rampant that Shin, a poor student who got in through the entrance exam was bullied by his more affluent classmates leading him to commit suicide. The fact that Seikou High is accepting poor and lesser qualified students is seen by many as a cover-up measure for the stated suicide. However, many students are overjoyed by the fact that they can now join Seikou High as opposed to a low ranked school.''

Sakura's eyes widened as she read the article.

''Well, you found your paper. What's so interesting about it now?''

''Mom, I am going to Seikou High.''


End file.
